Kakarot, A Saiyan Warrior
by KakarotSSj3
Summary: This story is a AU in which Goku never lost his memory as a child and goes by Kakarot, Saiyan Warrior. What kind of challenges and adventures will this warrior face? Read to find out! rated T for Language and other stuff later on like bloody, gruesome deaths and stuff. R&R!
1. Prologue

I've revised the story like some people have asked. It's now good I hope. I'm working on a juicy Ch. 3 now.

* * *

Ch. 1: Prologue

Bardock stared at his son as he put on his scouter. "Kakarot, I wish you the best of luck… my son." He said as he checked his son's power level. His son, Kakarot had a power level of 3.

"Bardock, your son here is going to be sent to Planet Earth." A Saiyan told Bardock.

"Good, I have to give him something." Bardock said as he put some objects in Kakarot's space pod. He put a note, some Battle Armor, a scouter, and other training materials in the pod with his son and smiled.

"Farewell, my son." Bardock smiled as he pressed the eject button on the ship that sent the baby flying off towards another Solar System at the speed of light.

"**KAKAROT!**" Bardock cried as his youngest son flew away. He wiped the tear away as he flew towards the end of his life.

Moments later Bardock was sparring with the powerful, yet villainous Lord Frieza. His armor was torn and he was bleeding badly, however Frieza barely had a scratch on his purple armor.

"Frieza, I know I won't make it out of this battle alive. I've been doing your dirty work, but I'm taking you to Hell with me!" Bardock smirked as he charged an energy attack. The sphere hit Frieza but didn't do anything.

Bardock then teleported onto Frieza. He grasped the tyrant and converted his life force into energy. "**Kakarot!**" He shouted as he exploded and took a lot of soldiers down with him, but not Frieza. The Tyrant got up and wiped the dust off of itself.

Kakarot was crying in his pod, when suddenly it came striking down in front of an old man. The man grabbed the pod and opened it. He saw a young, naked baby boy crying in the seat.

"It's okay, but what is that?" Gohan asked as he grabbed Kakarot's tail. Kakarot growled and bit the man with his toothless, small, but strong jaws.

Gohan then grabbed the note the boy was holding. It read, _The following message is for my son, Kakarot. Kakarot, when you are old to read and understand me, you will know that I fell to that monster, Frieza. You are most likely the last of our race, the powerful Saiyans. Usually Saiyan babies, like yourself are sent to eradicate (destroy) life on other planets to sell them but I, your father, want you to protect this planet and get stronger after each battle, hard AND easy. We are the ULTIMATE warrior race and get stronger after each and every battle. That is why Frieza felt the need to destroy us. He felt we would overpower him one day. You will some day be strong enough to destroy that tyrant. Your home planet is now Earth but train to get strong so you can avenge your people and protect that planet and those you love on it. Seek out anyone who is strong on the planet. Often you can learn much from those that may seem like pathetic weaklings. Have pride that you're a Saiyan but don't let it overestimate you like some of our race has done. Now in here are armor and a scouter for when you're old enough to use them as well as information about the Saiyan race. _

Gohan smiled and picked up a picture of Bardock. "Hmph that must be the boy's dad." He said as he compared the pictures. He then grabbed all the stuff and headed to his cottage.

"You'll learn of that when you're older." Gohan said as he put all the Saiyan technology in the closet of the small shack.

_Seven Years Later_

Gohan and Kakarot were sparring in the backyard. "Kakarot, concentrate and you'll do great." Gohan smiled as he easily dodged all of Kakarot's jabs and punches.

"Mr. Gohan, I'll win this time." Kakarot laughed. He had lost 97 times in a row and wanted to win this match.

Gohan charged a small ball of ki and hurled it at the boy. "_Block and counter._" Kakarot thought to himself as he blocked the attack and countered with a smaller ball of ki.

The ki sphere hit Gohan and the man wasn't ready to go down just yet. Gohan just happily rushed towards Kakarot.

The old man pounded Kakarot with an endless supply of kicks and punches and kicks to the face and stomach. Blood rained from Kakarot's mouth and scars hurt badly.

"Kakarot, you're no match against me." Gohan smiled. Kakarot then saw a sphere in the sky.

It was the full moon and Kakarot had never been allowed to look at one. "Cool." Kakarot smiled as he stared at it.

"NO!" Gohan tried to warn the Saiyan but it was too late.

Suddenly Kakarot grew bigger and bigger every second. He nose changed into a snout and his eyes became red as blood. Hair grew all around him as he roared into the air.

"That Saiyan handbook described this ability. I'll just destroy him. Wait… I can't!" Gohan said as he thought of a solution. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" Gohan yelled as he summoned a wave of ki that destroyed the moon.

Kakarot converted back to normal, before he had destroyed anything major. "Kakarot, I must tell you something. You must learn the truth." Gohan said as he picked up the half woken child and brought him into the house to tell him about his past.

_Six Years Later_

Kakarot was meditating on a rock by his adoptive grandfather's cottage. He wore black and green armor like Bardock's armor, and had a black, sleeveless jumpsuit on underneath it. His tail was wrapped around his armor nicely. He had on wristbands and some boots and was jabbing the air around him and fire small ki blast at nearby trees.

"Gohan, come here and fight me." Kakarot demanded the man as he stretched.

"Kakarot, I'll battle you with only 50% of my power." Gohan smiled as he walked out.

"Why?" Kakarot angrily pouted. He thought he had way more power to beat the old man. He just growled and sat down.

"Check your scouter." Gohan laughed at his adopted son. Kakarot pressed the small thing over his eye and scanned his guardian, Gohan. His power level read 68 and his own was only 15.

"I'm only using 50% of my true power, you should get ." Gohan said as he prepared for battle.

Kakarot rushed towards Gohan and attacked with three quick and powerful kicks, which Gohan easily evaded.

"Check this out Son Kakarot, Solar Flare!" Gohan said as he blinded Kakarot easily with a big shine.

"What the f-!" Kakarot exclaimed as he ran all over the place. "You motherfucker!" Kakarot laughed in anger as he overcame the blindness.

The young Saiyan then blasted Gohan with many blasts that the old man overcame without any major bruises, just scratches and tiny spats of blood.

"You can't beat me." Gohan smiled as he got into his true battle stance.

"I could transform into a Great Ape." Kakarot said with a light smile on his face. He had read about a Saiyan transformation once.

"No, you can't control that ape form. I also destroyed the moon about six years ago, when you last transformed." Gohan answered. He recalled the last time he had seen the Saiyan transform.

Kakarot laughed as he replied with, "I've learned a technique that sends blutz waves, like those of the moon, to my body, and I can transform anytime or any day. That's how I've been transforming in the woods on training trips, but I'm trying to master this brutal form." He had been trying to master the form for quite some time now.

"Don't do that. What you gain in power, you lose in mental ability and control." Gohan replied worriedly. Kakarot knew what his grandfather meant and Kakarot sighed.

He knew that his adopted Grandfather was right. He always seemed to be right. It was very frustrating being a young Saiyan boy. He just couldn't wait to avenge his people, who had died by the hand of Frieza. But he knew he needed to learn all he could and get as strong as he could before he'd even have a chance against a blood thirsty monster like Frieza.

The message from his father had included Bardock's last known power level and it was over 10,000. Kakarot could only dream of a power like that. A power level of 10,000 and his father had feared that Frieza could wipe out him and his whole people with a little or no effort.

Kakarot knew if he were ever to avenge his people he'd need to be a lot much stronger than he was and much stronger than his current teacher, Gohan. "Let's get back to sparring already," he said getting up from the ridged land.

The two stood ready only minutes later, Gohan in an old martial arts uniform that only had a couple of small scratches and Kakarot in his battle armor that was very bloody and slightly torn. Kakarot lunged forward headfirst throwing a fist at his Grandpa's face.

The old man quickly grabbed Kakarot's hand as he back flipped out of the way and came up with a kick to the Saiyan's face. Kakarot knew that he didn't have a chance of dodging the kick at the quick speed Gohan had moved so he crossed his arms in front of his chest to try to absorb the blow in his arms and then he swept his leg out to try and take out the foot that Gohan still had planted on the ground.

Gohan leapt above the kick and sent a fist flying at the boy's head. Kakarot then redirected the attack with a strong hand using minimal effort. "Very good," Gohan said. "You are learning well."

Gohan was interrupted by a fist heading toward his face as the boy counter-attacked. "No mercy." Kakarot smiled at his mentor.

The boy was good that much was true. Gohan was amazed how quickly he had improved over the last few years of intense training.

The two fighters looked up as they heard a noise in the distance. A blue Mustang stopped and a girl with blue hair and a pink dress that said Bulma on it got out. "If my Dragon Radar is right, the Dragonball should be around here close."

"What are you doing here," Kakarot asked as he blasted the blue Mustang with a big ki ball.

"I'm looking for a Dragonball," Bulma answered honestly as she scrambled out of the burning, destroyed car. Bulma was pissed, her new car was destroyed by a boy no older than 13.

"What is this thing you call Dragonball?" Kakarot asked in curiosity. He wanted to see if the girl was evil or not.

"They look like this," Bulma said as she snatched a small golden orange ball out of her purse. The ball she held in the air was a golden orange color and had three red-orangish stars in the middle.

"This is the Three Star Dragonball. If you collect all seven balls, each having a different number of stars on it, you can summon the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, and it'll grant you any one wish. Have you seen any of these around?" She replied with interest.

Gohan looked at the balls with graet interest. "I have one with four or five stars inside that I found a few years ago in a desert," The old man admitted to the blue haired girl.

"Can I have it?" Bulma asked happily as she jumped for joy. "I'm Bulma by the way." She introduced

"What are you going to use the wish for?" Gohan asked curiously as he pulled the ball out of a wooden chest.

"I want to wish for the perfect boyfriend," Bulma replied with hearts in her eyes.

"Hearts, replaced her eyes… you should get checked." Kakarot told the girl as he shrugged his shoulders.

"_Sounds a bit selfish but harmless,_" Gohan thought as he pushed his arms forward and gave the cute girl the Four Star Dragonball.

"Alright I'll give it to you… for a price." He said in agreement as he smooched the air. (I made Gohan like Master Roshi! He learned all his moves from the great pervert!)

"What?" Bulma asked in horror. A man at least in his late 70s wanted a kiss from her?

As she pushed her lips toward Kakarot punched his adoptive grandfather. "Pervert." He yawned as he watched his grandfather.

"What were you guys doing before I came?" Bulma asked the two men.

"Sparring," Kakarot replied to the question. He then started stretching. He waited for a reply.

"You're a fighter," Bulma asked in amazement. She then admired Kakarot's muscles.

"That is so cool. You both must be very strong. Would two big strong men like you like to come protect me as I find the remaining Dragonballs?" She asked in pleasure.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kakarot asked her. He just wanted to get back to training with his mentor.

"What else do you have to do?" Bulma asked the Saiyan. She really wanted someone to protect her.

"Train," Kakarot replied turning back to his Grandpa. He waited for him to agree.

"Now don't be rude," Gohan said. "This young lady out there by her self could end up in a world of trouble. You should go with her and make sure that no harm comes to her." Kakarot was getting more annoyed at Bulma each second.

"But Grandpa," Kakarot started angrily. "I have training to do." He really wanted to avenge the Saiyans.

"Kakarot," Gohan said. "What good is strength if you don't use it to help those that are weaker than yourself? Besides the experience will be good for you. You can't spend the rest of your life in the woods training with me. Plus, your father wanted you to protect Earth and how will you do that if you're stuck here with me?" Gohan asked the young Saiyan.

"Let's get started," Bulma said as she stared at the destroyed car. She then got out a Dynocap and threw it into the air. A motorcycle popped out and Bulma got on it. "Get on." She said but Kakarot nodded in disagreement and said that he would fly.

"You can fly?" Bulma asked in astonishment. "Duh, all Saiyans can fly at a young age." Kakarot replied.

"What's a Sai-Jjinn?" Bulma asked Kakarot. She had never heard of such thing.

"Saiyans are the most powerful warrior race in the universe. They have tails and high power levels." Kakarot smirked as he got his bag that had Saiyan Dynocaps with all the things Kakarot needed and other stuff in them.

"_Right._" Bulma thought to herself. She didn't believe the boy a bit.

"Kakarot, I have something to give you." Gohan said as he gave the Saiyan a red Bo Staff. "You're giving me your legendary Power Pole?" Kakarot asked in excitement. "Yes!" Gohan replied as he waved good-bye to the two.

Power Levels

Bardock: 10,435

Kakarot: 3 (newborn)/ 8 (age 7)/ 15 (age 13)

Frieza: 75,000

Gohan: 35 (50% power)

Bulma: 2


	2. The Road to Destiny

Ch. 2: The Road to Destiny

Kakarot and Bulma waved good-bye to Gohan and were ready to embark on a life changing adventure.

"So, where is the first Dragonball located at woman?" Kakarot asked Bulma as he floated down to the ground.

"It's located about 50 miles north and this woman has a beautiful name." Bulma angrily replied. This 13 year old boy had just called her woman and not Bulma!

"Okay, stay still. My scouter detects about 15 power levels coming this way. The power levels are only 7 but there's a lot of 'em. Do you know how to fight woman?" Kakarot told his companion as he pressed his scouter and got into a stance for battle.

"I'm a black belt in Karate and I have a gun if things get out of line." Bulma replied as she pulled out a Desert Eagle and waved it around as she shot a couple of bullets from it.

"Good, now let's go fight these guys. My scouter says they have evil in their hearts." Kakarot smirked as he started stretching, as if this was a game.

Suddenly about 15 huge bears wielding swords and body armor saw the duo. "Well, these two runts want to die. Let's sharpen their bones with our teeth and use them as swords." The biggest bear, which was most likely the leader laughed as he tried to slash at Kakarot.

The young Saiyan grabbed the sword with one hand and punched the bear in the eye with his other fist. "Dummy, I have a power level of 15, that's about two times more than you all. You can't beat me." Kakarot smirked as he swept the bear off of its foot.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" A bear growled as it ran after Bulma. The girl shrieked as she got out her pistol and shot the bear three times in the head, quickly. The bear was dead on the ground and the other bears were angered.

They got their swords and started swinging them through the air. "Grab my hand." Kakarot told Bulma as they both ducked sword swipes.

Kakarot suddenly flew into the air while holding Bulma and flew where the bears couldn't see them.

"Taste this." Kakarot said as he hurled many tiny ki blasts at the bears. About half of the bears were disintegrated and the other half growled as they shot missiles at the two teens.

"Okay, my grandfather taught me a little about this technique. **KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!**" Kakarot said as he summoned a small, blue wave of energy at the missiles, destroying them.

"Phew, I'm tired." Kakarot yawned as he tried to regain his energy. The bears roared with anger and all ran and dog piled Kakarot.

"**You f-!**" Kakarot yelled in anger as he threw all the bears off of him and then rushed after them furiously. The young Saiyan punched a hole straight threw all the bears' armor and stomachs. "Ignorant fools." Kakarot smiled as he grabbed about five of the dead bodies.

"We have a tasty lunch now." Kakarot said as he started a campfire to bake the bears.

"You're going to eat them?" Bulma disgustingly asked the Saiyan. Kakarot nodded and started cooking the bears.

"Count me out; I'm going to bake myself some juicy hamburgers." Bulma laughed as she pressed a Dynocap that sprouted a grill to cook the patties.

Soon Kakarot was done eating the cooked bears and yawned as he laid his head down on the ground. He dreamed about a Saiyan that looked just like him. The Saiyan blasted a lizard-like monster with ki blasts but fell when the monster hit him with a powerful punch. The man then screamed **KAKAROT!**

Kakarot awoke to Bulma shouting his name and swinging him around. "Quit, you low-class scum." Kakarot said as he pushed Bulma off of him.

"After I make this pit stop, we'll get back to moving." Bulma said as she rushed behind a bush.

"Just piss over here." Kakarot said as he started to pee right in the open.

"**IT'S DIFFERENT FOR GIRLS!**" Bulma yelled as she started to pee. Kakarot waited for Bulma and suddenly heard a scream of help.

"Bulma." Kakarot said as he rushed behind the bush Bulma was doing her business. The young Saiyan saw a giant, blue Pterodactyl grasping Bulma in his claws when it flew off.

"Let her go!" Kakarot commanded the monster. He had both of his hands clutched.

"Why would I ever think of doing that to my dinner? We're going to have a great meal then off to bed." The Pterodactyl laughed evilly.

"Okay, I'll just kill you then. Good thing I'm full of energy now." Kakarot glared as he pulled out the legendary Power Pole and smacked the dinosaur with it repeatedly.

He then punched the Pterodactyl and pulled its eyeballs out of their sockets. The dinosaur released the girl as it died and Kakarot smirked. "Well, that's for an appetizer between lunch and dinner." Kakarot smiled as he blasted the Pterodactyl with blades of ki to chop it into tiny bite size pieces.

"Now, they're carry-on snacks." The young Saiyan smiled as he put the tiny pieces in his bag.

Bulma looked in disgust and got out a Dynocap. She threw it into the air and it popped into a small, orange car. "Kakarot, you seem exhausted. Get in the car and we'll drive to the Dragonball." Bulma said as she got into the car.

"Sure, but I drive woman." Kakarot smirked as he got in the driver seat. "You're only 13; do you know how to drive?" Bulma asked. "Nope woman, but I can learn. It doesn't look any harder than flying." Kakarot said as he slammed the pedal.

The car reversed and went off an edge. "We're gonna die!" Bulma yelled but Kakarot was already out of the car and had grabbed it to put it back on the road.

"I'll drive." Bulma said as she snatched the wheel and Kakarot agreed. The two then started driving towards the 3rd Dragonball, aiming to make their wish ASAP.

Power Levels

Kakarot: 17 (after fighting bears)/ 13 (after using Kamehameha)/ 20 (After eating)

Bulma: 2

Bears: 7 each

Pterodactyl: 10


	3. Kakarot's Rival

Ch. 3: Kakarot's Rival

"Damn, I've been in this car for too long!" Kakarot sighed as he grabbed the door and slammed it open, breaking it in the process.

"Kakarot, you've broke about 3 of my capsules already." Bulma angrily said. These capsules cost a lot of Zeni.

"Did I just hear someone say Kakarot?" A mysterious voice from the distance asked. The voice was then revealed to be a huge boy that looked about Kakarot's age. The boy had long, black hair and had a smirk on his face.

"What's it to ya?" Kakarot asked the boy. He didn't want to fight the boy but would if he had to.

"That's a Saiyan name… if you know what that is!" The boy told Kakarot with a smirk. He didn't know that Kakarot was a Saiyan, and Kakarot didn't know if the boy really knew what a Saiyan was.

"How do you know of my race? I was born on Planet Vegeta, raised on Earth." Kakarot asked in confusion as he got in a battle stance.

"I'm a Saiyan! My name is Broly and this is my brother Krillin!" (**YEAH, IN MY STORY BROLY AND KRILLIN ARE SAIYANS FROM EARTH AND ARE BROTHERS! GOT A PROBLEM B****ES?!**) Broly announced. He then got in a battle stance, only for Kakarot to back down and talk to him.

"That's impossible… my father, Bardock, said that Frieza had killed all the other Saiyans but me." Kakarot yawned as he grabbed his confused head.

"Bardock is your father? Well, we escaped thanks to him! My father then met my mother, a human, and they had Krillin, before my dad, Paragus, died. That's why he's a half-blood, unlike us… the last two living pure-blooded Saiyans! Now Krillin and I live in the woods, because our mother was killed by someone when we were out one day." Broly snapped at Kakarot as he helped him up.

"Prove to me you're truly a Saiyan, Broccoli." Kakarot smirked as he sat down.

"Okay, this is my scouter and armor… carrot!" Broly laughed as he ripped off his shirt and put on a scouter.

"You're truly a Saiyan!" Kakarot smiled as he laughed at how Broly's armor looked. The huge Saiyan's armor looked like the armor of a third-class warrior, but Kakarot was a first-class, at least he thought he was.

Suddenly a small boy about 8 years old walked out of the wooden house Broly had walked out of. He wore grey armor and had hair just like his brother, Broly's, only shorter. He stared at Kakarot and Bulma and then hid behind his brother Broly.

The young Saiyan, Kakarot, pressed the button on his scouter that allowed him to measure Broly's and Krillin's power levels. He saw that Krillin's power level was only 14 and Broly's was an astonishing 33.

Kakarot gasped as he couldn't believe that there was a child stronger than him. His power level was only 22 and suddenly here comes a Saiyan who has a power level of 33. Broly smirked as he knew what Kakarot was shocked about.

"How! How did you get your power level higher than me? I've been training since I was a young boy, and here you come with a power level of 33!" The young Saiyan cried as he got on his knees. He had dreamed of becoming the strongest person on Earth and here comes Broly, almost two times stronger than him.

"Hmph, I've been training since I turned two! It's probably because I had a Saiyan father to train with instead of a human..." Broly announced to Kakarot.

"Broly, I challenge you to a battle! I want you to go all out on me, don't hold back," Kakarot told Broly as he took off his scouter and put it on the ground, and Broly followed suit.

"Okay, your funeral!" Broly laughed as he got in a battle stance, he then yelled and his power increased to a 46. Kakarot couldn't believe what he was seeing; he got into his own battle stance and started to increase his power too. When he was done his power measured 31.

Broly and Kakarot ran towards one another and exchanged punches aimed at each other's faces. Kakarot blocked most of Broly's punches because the huge Saiyan was more powerful, but slower than Kakarot.

"You're too slow!" Kakarot laughed as he teleported behind Broly and did a roundhouse kick to the Saiyan's jaw. "HA!" Broly said as he swung his hand forward hitting Kakarot with a small blast of ki.

Kakarot didn't expect to get hit by such a small, but strong blast of ki. He knew that he had one option to at least weaken Broly. He put both of his hands in front of him and cupped them together.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Kakarot angrily yelled as he charged up a huge wave of energy and released it at the strong Saiyan.

Broly walked through the wave until it became too strong for him to handle. When the wave cleared Broly's armor was torn and he had blood dripping from all around him. He still smiled as he ran up to Kakarot and plunged a fist in his stomach.

"Tell me when you give up," Broly laughed as he sunk his fist more into Kakarot's stomach. He was just trying to frighten the young Saiyan not kill him though.

"No, you're the one who's gonna give up!" Kakarot coughed as he launched both of his feet into Broly's face. He then knocked Broly off of him and cupped his hands once again. "**KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!**" He yelled as he hit Broly with an even bigger and powerful Kamehameha Wave than before.

Broly laughed as he got hit by the wave and when the dust cleared he was on the ground, admitting defeat. Kakarot was breathing hard since he had used a lot of energy and as he felt strong since he had defeated someone with an even stronger power level than him.

Kakarot saw Broly dying and reached into a sack on his tail. He got two of the green beans that his grandfather told him about and gave one to Broly. "What are these?" Broly asked as he munched on it.

"These are Senzu Beans, they will restore you to full power and raise your power," Kakarot explained to Broly as he munched on his Senzu Bean.

Both Saiyans felt good and refreshed as they shook hands. Broly and Krillin both walked up to Kakarot. "So, we see you two are traveling the world and we want to see if we can travel with you two? For we can gain some experience of the real world!" Broly asked Kakarot.

Kakarot nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, I'm going to need help in order to defeat Frieza one day. Plus, I'll get stronger when we spar together sometimes."

He knew that he would need all the help he could get to defeat Frieza and now he had friends in Broly and Krillin, along with Bulma, who didn't accept the idea of the two coming along but had to admit that Kakarot and Broly (and maybe Krillin) would one day be stronger than anyone she had ever met.

Power Levels

Kakarot: 22/ 31 (After charging up)/ 40 (Using Super Kamehameha)/ 19 (After using Kamehameha)/ 48 (after fighting Broly)

Broly: 33/ 46 (after charging up)/ 28 (weakened)/ 53 (after fighting Kakarot)

Krillin: 14

Bulma: 3


End file.
